Chef
|songfeat = the collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Oishi (大石) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male/Female |officialjapname = しぇフ & 春途 |officialromajiname = shiefu & harumichi/haruto |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 08|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = 1990|birthref = (Harmiti's birthday)NNDbox Information |status = Inactive |years = 2014-2015 |YTusername = |YTchannel = UC7bAc21c3Sc4p8G_d-8gcaA TOMOKO HArmiti |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 15598723 |NNDuserpageinfo = Harmiti |mylist1 = 44146745 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co2443219 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = |country = }} |TVi_v-xFQ7I}} Harmiti or Harto (春途) is an illustrator who has her own account on NND to upload drawing videos. However, her biggest activities on this site are singing project with her older brother Chef/Chief (しぇフ). Chef is described as a person who loves singing, considering to be an and the leader of this unit. However, he doesn't create any account on NND. Therefore, all of their covers, including solo songs, are uploaded on Harmiti's account. Their duet songs are always named with "兄妹で" (lit. by brother and sister) but some of them only have Chef's voice over Harmiti's drawing videos, such as the cover of "Kokoronashi" or "About me" . In 6 months from the beginning, they frequently uploaded their covers twice or third times a week, new songs were uploaded in less than 10 days from the previous one. They slowdowned their upload speed after February of 2015 and seemed to be inactive at the end of this year because of their busy works. Most videos in their mylist are Chef's solo covers and he has a habit of covering new VOCALOID songs or works from new producers. For example, "Sekai Seifuku" was the first upload of new producer caco-2 and Chef's cover appeared 7 days after that. "Bouken no Shou ga Kiemashita!" is their most popular song with nearly 135k views as of March 16, 2016. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2014.05.15) # "Kami no Manimani" (As God's Mercy) (2014.05.24) # "Izanami Toubatsu Senki" (Izanami Suppression Military History) (2014.05.30) # "Slow Motion" (2014.06.01) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2014.06.16) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.07.15) # "Remocon" (2014.07.24) # "Donut Hole" (2014.07.30) # "Panda Hero" (2014.08.07) # "Super Nuko World" (2014.08.19) # "ODDS&ENDS" (2014.09.01) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2014.09.21) # "Kono Shiawase wo" (This Happiness) feat. Chef & Harmiti and Nisa (2014.11.13) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished! ) (2014.11.14) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) (2014.12.03) # "Sunday Morning Sentoin" (Sunday Morning Grunt) (2014.12.28) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (This Fucked-Up Wonderful World Exists For Me) (2015.01.22) # "About me" (2015.03.22) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) (2015.04.01) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.05.18) # "Hello, World!" (2015.07.13) # "Matryoshka" (2015.08.31) }} Chef's Solo Covered Songs (A Vocaloid Producer's Song) (2014.05.29) # "Mukashi Mukashi no Kyou no Boku" (Once Upon A Me) (2014.06.03) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2014.06.06) # "Hashire" (Hurry up) (2014.06.12) # "Bokura no Time Capsule" (A Time Capsule of Ours) (2014.06.16) # "Pierrot" (2014.06.20) # "Milk to Coffee" (Milk and Coffee) (2014.06.23) # "Zero to I to Inori no Furiko" (0, I, and the Prayer Pendulum) (2014.07.10) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2014.07.23) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Star's Song) (2014.08.01) # "Garakuta Asobi" (Playing with Garbage) (2014.08.04) # "Black Board" (2014.08.05) # "Rat ga Shinda" (The Rat is Dead) (2014.08.08) # "Noisy Rubber Soul" (2014.08.11) # "Mahou no Kasa to Shounen no Mirai" (The Future Of The Magical Umbrella And The Boy) (2014.08.12) # "Ringo Hanabi to Souda no Umi" (Apple Fireworks and Sea of Soda) (2014.08.12) # "Michikusa Trip" (2014.08.24) # "Namae no nai Hoshi" (Those Nameless Stars) (2014.08.26) # "Aizora Doumei" (Indigo Sky Alliance) (2014.09.06) # "End of the World" (2014.09.12) # "Izayoi Seeing" (2014.09.22) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) -without Kerokero ver.- (2014.09.25) # "Hibikase" -Kerokero ver.- (2014.09.26) # "Uta Utanai no Uta" (Song Of The Singer) (2014.10.06) # "Usagi Heart" (Rabbit Heart) (2014.10.08) # "Tarinai Kabocha" (The missing Pumpkin) (2014.10.09) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.11) # "Rockbell" (2014.10.28) # "Persona Robot" (2014.11.14) # "Hide and・Seek" (2014.11.22) # "Zero" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Piano Arrange- (2014.12.07) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys and Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2015.01.02) # "Souvernir" (2015.02.11) # "Connecting" ❀ Smile again feat. kay, Kashy, Katahi, Koro, Chef, Toyoshi, Miyabi Mai and Ribonnu (2015.03.11) # "Bookish Town Hippie" (2015.04.11) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2015.05.31) # "Queen of Hearts" (2015.06.23) # "Kimi to Mahou no Monogatari wo" (A Story of Magic and You) (2015.07.24) # "EARTH DAY" (2015.08.16) # "afterglow" (2015.10.08) (not in mylist) # "Sekai Seifuku" (World Domination) (2015.11.30) (not in mylist) # "Yuugure Memory" (Dusk Memory) (2015.12.23) (not in mylist) }} Harmiti's Solo Covered Songs (A Thousand-Year Solo) (2014.06.09) # "Toeto" (2014.06.13) # "Heimdall no Tsunobue" (Heimdall's Horn) (2014.08.08) # "Kiwi" (2015.06.15) }} Discography Gallery |Chef - Toaru vocaloP.png|Chef as seen in "Toaru VocaloidP no Uta" |Harmiti YTbanner.png|Harmiti (left) and Chef (right) as seen on YT banner |Harmiti YTicon.jpg|Harmiti as seen on YT icon }} Trivia * Since Harmiti loves birds, she is often depicted as a yellow bird besides a boy in chef's costume. * Chef's job in real life is chef. * Chef married in July 2015, arcording to their cover of "Kimi to Mahou no Monogatari wo" . External Links * Twitter (deleted) * Harmiti's Website * Harmiti's twitter * Harmiti's pixiv Category:Completion Requests Category:Duet Units Category:NND Male Utaite Category:NND Female Utaite Category:Inactive Singers